Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by Lili76
Summary: Tonks est une métamorphomage. En devenant Auror, elle veut se battre contre Voldemort. Lorsqu'elle rencontre Remus Lupin, sa vie change...


**Réponse au défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Five of Diamonds : "Écrivez un Remus / Tonks"**

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks était une sorcière unique en son genre. En plus d'être métamorphomage, c'était une ancienne Poufsouffle alors que sa famille maternelle était Serpentard.  
Bien que douée, la jeune fille était d'une incroyable maladresse.

Pour une Poufsouffle, Nymphadora montrait un caractère affirmé. Aussi, elle avait rapidement décidé qu'elle haïssait son prénom et elle se faisait appeler par son nom de famille.  
Seuls ses parents l'appelaient encore Nymphadora.

Très tôt, Tonks décida qu'elle serait Auror. Son père était un moldu, et elle savait pertinemment qu'il risquait d'être tué par les Mangemorts de Voldemort.

Elle s'engagea donc avec enthousiasme, malgré les réserves de ses professeurs. La jeune fille était bonne élève, mais sa maladresse légendaire n'était pas pour les rassurer sur ses capacités...

Lorsqu'elle entra en formation pour devenir Auror, Tonks se rendit compte qu'elle avait la vocation. Aussi, elle se donna à fond pour réussir.  
Elle se montra enthousiaste mais sa maladresse lui causa quelques soucis. Plusieurs fois, les examinateurs froncèrent les sourcils en la voyant provoquer des catastrophes...

Par contre, elle remporta les meilleures notes pour les épreuves de dissimulation ou de déguisement. Étant métamorphomage, sa capacité à changer d'apparence à volonté furent un atout et elle fut enfin diplômée.

Ses premières années en tant qu'Auror lui permirent de montrer à tous qu'elle était parfaitement capable. Ses coéquipiers apprirent à la respecter, malgré sa propension à provoquer des catastrophes. Sa maladresse fut à de nombreuses occasion prétexte à plaisanteries.  
La chasse au Mangemort cessa rapidement après la disparition de Voldemort et Tonks découvrit qu'elle ne se voyait pas changer de métier. Elle avait l'âme d'un Auror.

Lorsque Harry Potter fut en âge d'intégrer Poudlard, Tonks sentit une certaine excitation monter dans les rangs des Aurors. Ils s'attendaient à devoir remplir des missions de protection auprès d'un Survivant imbu de lui même, mais à priori le jeune homme ne semblait pas décidé à profiter de sa célébrité. Au contraire, il s'avéra être un jeune homme effacé et humble.

Puis, l'impensable se produisit. Le retour de Voldemort.

Au départ, Fudge démentit, mais les Aurors étaient régulièrement appelés et ils virent la marque des ténèbres flotter de plus en plus souvent au dessus des lieux de drames, leur rappelant de bien mauvais souvenirs.  
Ils n'étaient pas dupes, et même s'ils n'en parlaient pas, ils savaient que le cauchemar allait recommencer.

Parmi tous ses collègues, Tonks était proche de Kingsley Shakelbot. C'était l'un des plus ancien dans leur groupe, et elle le voyait comme un second père.  
Kingsley parlait peu contrairement à Tonks - qui pouvait se montrer bavarde à l'excès.  
Lorsqu'ils furent affectés tous les deux à une mission de surveillance, Tonks lui parla de ses craintes pour l'avenir, de sa détermination à s'opposer au Seigneur des ténèbres quelqu'en soit le prix. Elle lui parla de son père, de son inquiétude à son sujet.  
Elle lui avoua que sa mère venait d'une famille de Sang-purs qui étaient certainement fidèles à Voldemort.

Lorsque Tonks se tût pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour agir, Kingsley sourit et prit la parole.  
\- Et si je te proposais de rejoindre un groupe secret visant à combattre le retour de ce fou furieux ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tonks resta muette d'étonnement. Les yeux brillants, elle écouta Kingley lui parler de ce groupe, l'Ordre du Phénix. Puis, elle sourit et battit des mains comme une enfant.  
\- Présente moi, Kingsley ! Je veux vous rejoindre !

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Tonks retrouva Dumbledore sans surprise en tant que chef de l'Ordre. Elle jura fidélité, elle se mit au service du camp de la Lumière.

Puis, elle rencontra Remus Lupin.

En le voyant, en notant ses cicatrices sur son visage, ses yeux d'ambre, elle devina sans peine ce qu'il était. Elle avait été formée à reconnaître les loups-garou, et à l'approche de la pleine lune, l'homme avait toutes les caractéristiques de la bête qui sommeillait en lui.

Pour autant, elle ne fut pas effrayée. Remus lui semblait rassurant. Elle passait des heures en sa compagnie, à discuter avec lui. Ils devinrent rapidement amis, et commencèrent à remplir des missions pour l'ordre ensemble.

Rapidement, Tonks découvrit qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour Remus. Ce n'était pas uniquement de l'amitié. C'était un peu plus. Beaucoup plus en fait.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tonks était amoureuse. Totalement et irrémédiablement amoureuse.  
Et elle sut qu'elle venait de trouver son âme sœur.

Remus, contrairement à ses attentes commença à la fuir. Si elle en fut blessée au premier abord, elle se rendit rapidement compte que le loup-garou estimait uniquement qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle.  
Dès lors, elle se mit en chasse avec une obstination qui forçait l'admiration. Elle ne laissait plus le moindre répit à Remus, l'entourant, lui montrant à quel point elle tenait à lui.

Remus avait beau partir le plus loin possible, il se retrouvait toujours à un moment donné face à Tonks. Et Tonks lui embrasait les sens juste en se tenant à ses côtés, en lui souriant.  
Quand elle se penchait vers lui son parfum lui montait à la tête.  
Lorsqu'elle lui parlait, il ne quittait pas des yeux ses lèvres roses. Le son de sa voix le fascinait.  
Parfois elle l'effleurait et l'épiderme du loup s'enflammait. Remus devait alors serrer les poings pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer à l'étouffer.

Tonks n'était pas dupe. Elle avait reçu une formation d'Auror, et elle savait observer. Elle notait chaque crispation de Remus, sa façon de se pencher vers elle pour respirer profondément son parfum, son réflexe de chercher à la toucher inconsciemment, même s'il retenait sa main quand il s'en apercevait.

Elle faillit crier victoire quand un soir, en rentrant d'une bataille contre un groupe de Mangemorts, Remus, épuisé, se laissa aller dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent leur premier baiser.

Tonks se blottit dans ses bras, et cette nuit là, elle s'endormit contre son loup-garou, parfaitement heureuse.

Les jours suivants, Tonks réussit à ne pas lâcher Remus. Le jeune homme semblait avoir abdiqué et Tonks s'employait à faire taire la culpabilité.  
Remus était persuadé qu'il était monstrueux et qu'il ne devait pas être aimé.  
Tonks ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point il était quelqu'un de bien.

Ils vécurent près d'un mois idyllique. Remus apprit à faire taire sa conscience qui lui hurlait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de salir Tonks avec sa monstruosité. Tonks était toujours près de lui pour le rassurer et l'entourer de son affection.  
Ensemble, ils se battaient comme personne face aux Mangemorts.

A la plus grande surprise de Remus, personne ne lui reprocha sa relation avec Tonks. Bien au contraire tout le monde semblait ravi pour eux.  
Sirius prit son ami à part et le félicita en lui assurant qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux et que sa cousine était la femme parfaite pour lui.

Puis un matin, Tonks lui apprit qu'elle était enceinte.

Lorsqu'avec un léger sourire timide elle l'annonça à Remus, elle sentit son monde s'effondrer autour d'elle.  
Le jeune homme eut une grimace d'horreur et il prit la fuite.

Sirius se rendit compte le premier que sa cousine n'allait pas bien. Entre son air défait et l'absence soudaine de Remus, il devina sans peine qu'il y avait un problème et il vint la voir.

Après un après-midi à discuter de sujets légers, Sirius soupira et se montra direct.  
\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Tonks fondit en larmes en secouant la tête en signe de négation.  
\- Je suis enceinte.

Sirius fondit sur elle et l'enlaça en la consolant.  
Lorsque Tonks cessa de sangloter, Sirius la rassura.  
\- Remus t'aime, je t'assure. Mais tu dois savoir qu'il se voit comme un monstre depuis toujours. Il n'a jamais voulu avoir de relation avec qui que ce soit, parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Tu as déjà réussi à percer sa carapace, Tonks. Il s'est ouvert à toi, comme à personne d'autre.

L'air défait, Tonks haussa les épaules tristement.  
\- Peut être. Mais aujourd'hui je l'ai perdu.

Sirius eut un petit sourire complice.  
\- Oh non, ma belle ! Il a juste besoin d'un petit coup de pied au derrière, que je vais me faire un plaisir de lui donner. Toi, tu prends soin de toi, et tu te reposes. Il va revenir.

Tonks, rassurée, avait écouté son cousin. Après une longue douche chaude, elle s'était couchée et endormie en pensant à son Remus, qu'elle espérait voir revenir à ses côtés.

Tonks ne sut jamais ce qui s'était dit entre les deux maraudeurs. Remus refusa d'en parler. Mais une semaine après être parti et l'avoir abandonnée, il était revenu.  
Il s'était excusé. Longuement. Il lui avait juré qu'il ne partirait plus, qu'ils allaient élever leur enfant ensemble. Il lui avait avoué qu'il avait peur, parce que le loup en lui était dangereux et qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser, ni elle, ni leur enfant.

Et effectivement, Remus s'employa à lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Ils se marièrent en secret, entre deux témoins. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se jurèrent un amour éternel.

Malgré la menace qui pesait sur le monde magique, malgré les craintes de Remus, la grossesse de Tonks se déroula pour le mieux. La jeune femme s'épanouissait de jour en jour.  
Ce fut une parenthèse de bonheur, une bulle de sérénité au milieu de l'enfer.  
Les Mangemorts se déchaînaient, les combats se succédaient, mais rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

Nymphadora Tonks donna naissance à un fils, et ce fut le plus beau jour de la vie de Remus Lupin.  
Lorsqu'il prit son fils, Teddy dans ses bras, il se jura qu'il l'aimerait toujours inconditionnellement. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver à son fils, quoi qu'il se produise, jamais il ne lui tournerait le dos.  
La blessure de voir son propre père le rejeter après qu'il eut été attaqué alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant était toujours à vif. Mais le bonheur de tenir son fils lui fit oublier tous ses doutes et toutes ses incertitudes.

Remus décida de nommer Harry parrain de son fils. Il s'était rapproché du jeune homme, du fils de James, et il lui faisait entière confiance pour assurer la sécurité du bébé.

Le premier nuage dans leur bonheur arriva rapidement. Tonks décida qu'elle repartirait se battre au plus vite. Remus voulait la mettre à l'abri, à l'écart de toute cette folie.  
Il ne voulait pas risquer que son fils ne grandisse sans mère.

Tonks croyait en la liberté, et voulait se battre. Lorsqu'ils se disputaient, Tonks lui reprochait de vouloir l'empêcher de faire ce pourquoi elle avait été entraînée. Remus la suppliait de penser à Teddy, à son futur.  
Mais la jeune femme sentait la tristesse l'envahir et enlaçait Remus pour lui répondre que c'était sa première préoccupation. Le futur de leur fils. Voir Teddy grandir dans un monde en paix, où il n'aurait pas peur d'être tué parce que son sang ne serait pas pur.

Le jour de la bataille de Poudlard arriva, et Tonks déposa son fils chez sa mère. Puis, après un baiser sur le front du bébé, elle partit, le cœur en paix. Elle allait se battre pour Teddy.  
Remus resta près d'elle, décidé à la protéger au péril de sa vie.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec fébrilité et avidité, essayant de transmettre à l'autre tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre.

Et la Bataille commença.

Ensemble, épaule contre épaule, ils se battirent avec l'énergie du désespoir. A aucun moment, ils ne baissèrent les bras. Il leur suffisait de se regarder pour reprendre courage. Dans les yeux de l'autre, ils voyaient Teddy, leur magnifique bébé.

Ils progressaient inlassablement, espérant que Harry parviendrait à tuer Voldemort, espérant que leurs amis n'y laisseraient pas la vie.

Quelques minutes seulement avant que Harry ne lance le sort qui allait libérer le monde sorcier, Remus et Tonks se retrouvèrent dos à dos, se battant ensemble pour le même but.  
Quelques minutes seulement avant que la guerre ne prenne fin, ils furent touchés tous les deux par l'Avada, tombant en même temps. D'un côté Dolohov, de l'autre Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Les deux époux basculèrent en même temps et tombèrent côte à côte, mains tendues l'un vers l'autre. Comme si même par delà la mort, ils voulaient être réunis.

Plus tard, quand Harry les vit, il joignit leurs mains en pleurant et leur jura que jamais Teddy ne serait seul. Il y veillerait.


End file.
